Just the girl
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: Song fic to The Click Five's Just the Girl. Vincent comes to realise that Yuffie may be just the girl for him


Just The Girl

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, never have and probably never will

Ok, so I was listening to a song and suddenly this came to my mind and if you've read my other story well then you know how I didn't know how to put in a new chapter, well I finally decided to try my luck and figure it out on my own. Well, my computer made random noise and it crashed, so now here I am with one of my friends at her house and she took pity in me and showed me how. So now I won't repost the same thing over and over again.

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

Vincent couldn't understand Yuffie. She was like a child; filled with life and always looking at things from her own point of view. Not to mention she always got what she wanted. He glanced to where she was having a drinking contest with Reno. Good thing he had decided to accompany her as her "drinking buddy" as she had called him.

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

He sighed as he watched her get intoxicated. As Reno tried to hit on her she pushed so he fell off the stool. The corners of his mouth lifted up in a small smile for a second.

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

Sure, she was annoying but for some reason he doubted he could live without her constant chatter. Not to mention how he would miss her crazy schemes and the way she tried to get him to laugh.

_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after_

He had never noticed how she was probably his best friend but…maybe she was more than just his best friend.

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more- She's just the girl I'm looking for_

Somewhere along the way, with her bubbly energy and her smiles, she had gotten deep into his heart.

_She cant keep a secret for more than an hour_

He stared at her as he tried to pin point what was so special about her. Her constant laughter,

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

Her way of looking at everything through a positive manner,

_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her_

The way she never gave up,

_What can I say? I'd do anything for her_

And how she always had something different planned. Or the way she managed to get him to do things, things he wouldn't do for anyone else, just for her.

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me but I keep coming back for more- She's just the girl I'm looking for_

As much as he tried to deny it, she had managed to get him to love again. If only she knew it was her he wanted.

_And when she sees that's it's me on her caller ID, she won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone_

At that moment Reno decided to fall off his barstool. Rude then proceeded to pick him up and swing him over his shoulder, calling it a night.

"Yea! I won!" cheered Yuffie as she tried to stand up. She was swaying side to side and was about to fall when his hands caught her. "Hi, Vince! Want a drink?"

_But I can't give up yet, cause every word she's ever said is still ringing in my head, still ringing in my head_

"Come on Yuffie." He said as he tried to stop her from ordering more drinks. "We're leaving."

"But I don't want to!" She pouted.

"Yuffie, you can't even stand up on your own. I think that it's time for you to head home."

"But I don't want to!" She slurred drunkenly. " I know! Why don't you leave and then I go home later on! Besides one of my friends will take me home."

"What friends?" He asked.

She motioned to the drunks around her. "Them." One of the men stood up, swaying dangerously as he did, "Don't worry I'll take care of her!" The bastard grinned drunkenly.

It took all of his self restraint to not raise Cerberus and shoot him.

"See," Yuffie said as she drank some more. "I'll be fine."

"No, we're leaving!" He said and with that he took the intoxicated girl and slung her over his shoulder with ease as he left some gil to pay for the drinks.

" Vinnie!" Yuffie whined. " I'm not done drinking yet!"

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

"Vinnie! Put me down!" Yuffie yelled as he took her out of the bar.

He set her down and as soon as he did she started losing her balance.

" That was rude!" She told him as she held onto the wall for support. " Besides, I'm fine." She tried walking but failed miserably.

She let go of her support and she grabbed onto him instead. " Wow, Vince, you're warm."

He gave her a glare that would have sent most people running. Instead she just smiled.

" He-he, your eyes are so pretty when you do that." She giggled.

" Come on Yuffie." He said, his patience wearing thin.

She tried to walk but instead she tumbled down but before she could fall he grabbed her. Their faces were centimeters apart. " You know something, Vincent, I've always loved you." Yuffie whispered.

His eyes widened and he put her against the wall so she wouldn't fall.

Yuffie suddenly noticed how much her words had affected Vincent as he stared at her. Instantly, she regretted her words.

_She knows what to say so my whole day is ruined_

" You're going to leave again aren't you?" She asked as he kept staring at her.

He didn't know what to say. He loved her, but he wasn't right for her. Pearly tears started leaking from her eyes and he instantly felt guilty.

"…I do…love you, but it's…I'm not good for you."

" Well, I think you are!" She cried.

" Yuffie, you don't understand, I'm not what's best for you." He tried to reason with her but it was no use.

"I think I can decide what's best for me!" She replied angrily. " And damn it Vincent, you're the best thing that's happened to me!"

Her words hit right where they needed to. Without hesitating he wrapped her in his arms and she held on tight.

" You're not going anywhere." She whispered as he swept her up. A few moment later, she was asleep with a smile on her face

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. Oh, I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for-_

Vincent carried the sleeping Yuffie up the stairs into her room. As he set her down he noticed the tight grip she had on him. His fingers tried to get hers to let go but it was no use.

" I told you, I wouldn't let you go." She smiled as she pulled him down on the bed beside her.

" Yuffie." He said sternly.

" What?" She gave him her best innocent look. She could tell he was caving.

He sighed as he got comfortable and she smiled as she let him go and snuggled closer to him.

" Goodnight Vinnie." Her voice whispered which was muffled by his shirt.

" Goodnight Yuffie." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her. There was no doubt now, she was perfect for him.

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

* * *

You already know what I'm going to ask of you so please, review. By the way, the song I used, which doesn't belong to me, is Just the Girl by the Click Five. I don't know why but that song reminds me of this couple. Strange how my mind works.


End file.
